Random Relatable Conversations
by Sprintjump
Summary: Tim and Dick have random conversation that we can all relate to. Just some brotherly love and humor. One-shot, but I will make more conversations with different characters if you want.
1. Dick and Tim

Tim and Dick were sitting on a park bench in Gotham, in, you guessed it, sunglasses. Magical glasses that covered just your eyes and no one can tell who you are even though your like, the most famous kid on Earth.

Dick was drinking some coca cola from McDonald's, when he and Tom got into one of their random conversations that had no purpose.

"Did you ever say 'No we can't!" when you watched Bob the Builder when you were younger? " he said.

"Who wouldn't?" Tim answered. "Do you hate those moments when Bruce yells for you from downstairs and you tell back 'WHAT?" and he doesn't answer so you have to walk downstairs to see what he wants for fear the Joker's got him? "

"OF COURSE!' Dick laughed.

"You know, if Cinderella's shoes fits perfectly, then why'd it fall off?" Dick said.

Tim shrugged, "Disney defies all logic ".

Dick agreed.

He took another ship of his soda.

"If you could travel around the world with one person, who would you pick?" Dick said.

Tim thought for a moment.

"Dora. That b**** got everything in her backpack. "

Dick laughed.

"Some people just need a high five. In the face. With a chair." Tim said.

"So true", Dick said.

"I laugh harder when I'm trying to explain why I'm laughing. " Tim thought out loud.

"Agreed".

"Spongebob is better than Adele." Dick stated.

"How?" Tim said disbelievingly.

"She can set fire to the rain, but Spongebob can set campfires underwater."

"Wow ". Tim groaned.

"Whenever I'm in the shower, I always think about the origin of life and the universe."

"I wondered why you took so long. It's no fun since you moved out . No more yelling from Bruce for you to get out of the shower."

"Hmm".

Dick grinned. "This is Sparta!"

Tim chuckled. "No, this is Patrick!"

In the distance, an alarm went off.

"For old times sake?" Tim grinned.

Dick scrubbed his almost-brother's hair.

"Why not?"

**This is just a little something I got in the middle of math class, (My inspiration hub). R&R. I might make a few more with different characters if you guys want. **

**Stay thirsty my friends.**


	2. Barbara and Cassie

Cassie and Barbara are sitting on the same bench in Gotham in some magical sunglasses that defies how the human eye sees.

"Instead of typing LOL I want to type LSIMHBIWFEFMTALOL," Cassie mused.

"What? " Barbara asked confused.

"Laughing silently in my head because it wasn't funny enough for me to actually laugh out loud," Cassie explained.

"Hmm." Barbara took a sip of her diet coke she had got from McDonald's. "After Monday and Tuesday, even the calendar says W T F."

"Everyone does," Cassie pointed out. "You know, Jasmine was in a relationship with a homeless boy, Snow White lived alone with seven men, Pinocchio was a liar, Robin Hood was a thief, Tarzan walked around 95% naked, a stranger kissed Sleeping Beauty and she married him, and Cinderella snuck out to go to a party at midnight. No wonder we are all rebels. "

"Disney defies all logic," Barbara said.

"Every time I hear ROFL I think of Scooby Doo trying to say waffle." Cassie stated.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Barbara laughed.

"A straightjacket is just a snuggie with straps."

Cassie thought a moment. "I envy the Joker."

The girls laughed.

"Whenever I see a teacher out of school, I say in my head silently,'You have no power here!'" Cassie declared.

Babs agreed. "At any given time the urge to sing 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' is just a whim away. ..."

"A whim away! A whim away! A whim away!" the girls said together laughing.

More diet coke.

"Teachers act so fake when the principal is in the room," Cassie missed.

"They are evil witches the rest of the time." Barbara said.

More Laughing.

"My dad accused me of being a liar and I said, 'Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, and Easter Bunny,' and walked away like a boss. " Barbara giggled.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassie laughed.

"Do you know what 'LSHIDMTAMSFO' means?" Babs challenged.

"Laughing so hard I dropped my taco and my sombrero fell off!" Cassie said victoriously.

"BEST. FRIEND. EVER."


End file.
